I Want You To Want Me
by Clana2009
Summary: Kate wants Beth to want her. Does Beth feel the same?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **I Want You To Want Me

**Author: **Clana2009

**Disclaimer: I don't own John Tucker Must Die. And I certainly don't own Kate and Beth but if I did, they would be together cause they are a perfect couple!!**

**An: **This is my first story on and my first time writing Kate and Beth. I hope I got their characters close to how they should be. Feedback is greatly appreciated. I am a firm believer in constructive criticism so let me know if something seems wrong to you.

I want you to want me. I need you to need me. These are the words that always come to my mind when I see her. She may have a lot of flaws, but to me she is simply perfect. I get tingles just thinking about how she dresses. Always in high boots, a short skirt, and a tank top that shows off all of her smooth skin. What I wouldn't give to run my fingers through her beautiful chestnut hair.

Stop it Kate, you're drooling! I hope no one saw me staring at her for the past ten minutes. Oh god, I can tell by the smirk she is sending me that she caught me. I blush a deep shade of red and avert my eyes but I know that only makes her grin widen. Why does she have to be so desirable?

Oh no, she's coming this way….be cool Kate.

"You know Kate, if you want to stare at me I can give you something to stare at." She winks at me when she says this and I think she just gave me a heart attack. My blush deepens and I try and think of something to say.

"I uh…..um…..I'm sorry" I curse myself for stuttering because I know it only fuels her.

"You don't have to apologize for thinking I'm hot. I'm actually very flattered."

Whoa! Is she flirting with me or just messing with my head? Oh god….why is she leaning towards me. I can't think straight when she's this close to me. It's times like these when all I can think about is the kiss we shared in John's truck.

I can feel her breath on my lips. "You really have no idea how sexy you are. All you have to do is stutter like that or stare at me, and successfully turn me on."

Holy shit! Did the temperature just raise because I'm suddenly extremely hot! "I ah…Beth, what are you doing?" She smiles at me and out of nowhere I can't breath.

"I'm trying to tell you that I see the way you look at me and I could tell by the way you kissed me, that you want me. All I'm doing is telling you that I want you just as much as you want me." Oh My God!!! What do you say to that?

Before I can come up with anything to say, I feel her lips press against mine. There are no words to describe how I feel right now….I honestly think I'm flying. The kiss is sweet and gentle but I can't help but moan when I feel her tongue on my bottom lip. I open my mouth willingly and I thank god that I did because she tastes amazing. It's like a mix of chocolate and Beth. Mmm, definitely my new favorite flavor. Our tongues are dueling for dominance and it's no surprise that Beth wins.

I regretfully break apart for much needed oxygen. I'm breathing heavily and when I open my eyes I'm greeted with the most beautiful sight in the world. Beth's eyes are clouded with desire, she's flushed, and her mouth is slightly open. With the look she's giving me, I'm tempted to kiss her again but I restrain myself.

Beth finally breaks the silence, "Wow."

I have to smile, "Yeah. Wow."

No more words are needed because Beth is leading me out of the school and into our lives together. Neither of us know what might happen in the future but one thing is for sure. I got my wish, because now I know for sure that Beth wants me and she needs me!

An: How was it? Good? Bad? Anyways if it is at least okay, then I am either thinking about continuing this or just making a series of one shots….tell me what you think. Thank you!!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Wow I got a lot more of a response then I thought I would. Since I received so much lovely feedback I'm gonna make this a story…preferably kinda long. I'm still not sure on the length but I do know the direction I want to head in. Since I'm finishing up school and I have track practice every night I will probably only be able to update on the weekends. Thank you soooo much for the feedback!!

Chapter 2

(Kate POV)

Beep. Beep. Beep. I jump out of bed and slam my alarm clock. Are you kidding me? Everything that happened was a dream? Ugh I hate my life! I put off going to school for as long as I could and finally faced reality.

When I get to school I am sadder than normal because I know everything is back to normal. Just another day of me pining for Beth. If wanting her was an art, then I would definitely be an artist. I'm not sure if I've mentioned it yet, but Beth is one of my best friends. Along with Carrie and Heather. After the whole John thing, we all became inseparable. I think that Carrie and Heather know how much I want Beth, in fact the whole school knows. The only one who is completely oblivious is Beth.

No one really knows which way Beth's sexuality goes. It's clear that she flirts with anything that moves but if she would actually go for it would be a whole other story. It's not like anyone would care if she was bi or lesbian. People are so used to it around here that it doesn't even faze them.

I think one of the reasons that Beth is so alluring is because she is so mysterious. If you tried to peg exactly who she was, you wouldn't be able to. She's like a brilliant bright light that you want so much but it seems to be just out of you grasp. I dare anyone to say that she is not the most beautiful person they have ever seen.

So if you can't tell by now, I have it bad for Beth. What kills me is that she will never know and that she will never see me as more than her best friend because I am not willing to risk our friendship over something like this that may not even last. Some days are better than others and I think that I may actually be able to get over her one day, but in the end it always comes back to her.

Anyways, sorry about getting off topic there, but I could go on about Beth all day long. A lot of the time I wish that she knew how I felt but other times when I feel how strong our friendship is, I know that nothing could be worth messing it up.

Speak of the devil, she's coming this way to talk to me like always.

"Hey Kate. How was your weekend?"

Focus Kate!! "Um…normal and boring. Yours?"

She grinned, "Nothing too exciting. I just went on a date with Josh from my animal rights club."

I feel my stomach turn because I'm sure that he got something special out of that date. It's nothing knew….that's Beth's style. Shit! She's giving me a confused look, I must have forgotten to hide my emotions with those inner thoughts.

Time to become the perfect actress. I simply smirk and say, "Nothing special, huh? I'm sure that still called for some casual sex, am I right?"

She also smirks and just rolls her eyes, "Whatever, you know everyone wants a piece of me, Spencer."

I couldn't agree with you more. Of course, I could never say that. "Ha ha…good one Beth!"

She gives me a fake glare before breaking into a smile and also laughing.

"Anyways…I came to talk to you for a reason. My parents are having a ton of business guests over at our house this week so I was wondering if I could come and stay with you? Please, I'm begging you. You have no idea how crowded and boring it's gonna be at home."

I can't help but smile at the way she is acting…it's really too cute. "Are you kidding? You know you're always welcome at my house. Sometimes I think my mom loves you more than me."

"Okay great. Well I have to get to class but after I'll swing by my place to pick up some stuff, then I'll head over to yours."

"Sounds great." We say goodbye and I watch her walk away.

Oh No! I just realized that I'm going to be living with her for a whole week. It's going to take some serious self control to keep from telling her how I feel. There's also one other large problem…..every time I'm around her I can hardly keep myself from jumping her on the spot. This is going to be one interesting week!

An: There you go. The end of chapter two and I think it's a little longer. Sorry to those of you who were sad that it was a dream…we can't ruin all the fun by having them get together in the beginning. Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I'm back!!! It's great because anytime I need inspiration to write Kate/Beth all I have to do is watch theatricss, Ever Ever After on YouTube and I can magically write again. I figured it was finally time to let you see what's going on inside Beth's mind.

Chapter 3

(Beth POV)

"Beth….stop it! Don't do that!" cried Kate.

"You might as well stop fighting Spencer, you know I always get what I want." I said while smirking at her.

She all of a sudden looks flustered and blushes like crazy. I laugh and think to myself that it's really hot when her mind is in the gutter.

"That may be true, but you won't beat me at Guitar Hero!! I am the master!!" Right when she said that she broke out into an extremely hard solo and to say I was impressed would be putting it mildly.

I've never seen anything sexier than Kate Spencer playing guitar, even if it is just a stupid game. I sigh and realize it's time to admit defeat. "Alright already, I give up….you are the master at Guitar Hero." It's a kick to my ego to say this but her satisfied grin is totally worth it.

"I warned you Beth…there is just no beating me." Huh who knew she could be so cocky? I should try to think of a way to knock her off her high horse….better yet, why don't I just tickle her until she admits defeat? Yeah, I like that idea. The minute she sets her guitar down I tackle her to the carpet, straddle her legs, pin her arms up with one of my hands, and begin to evilly tickle her with my free hand.

She squeals and tries to break free. "Beth…no!! Please stop!" Tempting but this is too much fun. The only thing she doesn't know is that I love this position I have her in for more reasons than just tickling. I can't help but think dirty even though she is my best friend. Trust me, if your best friend was as hot as mine, then you would be have impure thoughts too. It's a good thing she is so innocent because anyone else would be able to see the lust that is rolling off of me in waves.

"All you have to say is, Beth you are amazing and I could never truly beat you because you are a total stud, and I'll let you go." I laugh at what I told her to say because it is honestly ridiculous but that's the only thing my clouded mind could come up with.

She says it only because I think she would have died from laughing too much. I let go of her hands but I don't get up off of her just yet. Both of our giggles die down and now we are just staring at each other in comfortable silence. I all of a sudden have the strongest urge to kiss her. Despite my better judgment, I lean down to do exactly what my heart desires. Both of our breathing picks up and I am pleasantly shocked to see that she is leaning towards me as well. My heart is beating out of my chest as I can feel her breath against my lips. We are so close, still inching towards one another when all of a sudden the bedroom door flies open.

We jerk apart but not fast enough because Kate's mom is giving us a strange look….wait is she smiling? No she can't be….that would be crazy. No straight, sane mother would smile at catching her daughter almost kissing her girl best friend.

"Uh….sorry to interrupt! I really need to learn how to knock. Um I was just coming up to say good night…well see ya in the morning." And with that she booked it out of the room.

I'm embarrassed out of my mind but also ecstatic because I think Kate wanted me to kiss her! That can't be right…I had to have drawn the wrong conclusions. The best thing to do is back off a little and pretend it didn't happen.

Out of nowhere, Kate busts out laughing. I just stare at her because I don't find the situation amusing at all. "Kate, how can you laugh at a time like this. You do realize how embarrassing that was, right? Your mom is so gonna hate me now."

"Aww Beth, no she won't. I told you my mom loves you and I'm laughing because of her timing. I have no idea how we ended up in that compromising situation but that's regardless because she had to pick that exact moment to walk in." She continues to laugh and I start to chuckle when I actually think about the humor….it is kinda funny. At least she didn't kick me out, scream, or totally freak out…that's a plus, right?

An awkward tension started to settle in. I pray that Kate will break the silence so I don't have to. As if my prayers had been answered, she said, "I don't know about you but I am beat. We also have school tomorrow so it would be a good idea if we went to bed sometime soon."

"Yeah, I'm beyond tired." This is going to be the hardest part of the night…trying not to ravish Kate while we are sharing a bed. I must have self control!

We crawl under the covers and both stay at opposite sides of the bed. This is strange for us because we discovered a long time ago that we are both cuddlers, so we get along great in our sleep and always wake up comfortable, together, and completely rested. We both lie awake until finally I can't take it anymore. I roll over and snuggle towards her…hugging her stomach and putting my head in her neck.

I can sense her smile as she unconsciously strokes my hair. I'm lulled into a blissful sleep without a care in the world because I'm in the arms of the woman I love.

Oh yeah that reminds me, I never told you that I am head over heals in love with Kate Spencer and that she is the girl of my dreams. It's really too bad that she will never feel the same way. I would give anything to have her want me the way I want her.

An: There you guys go!! Beth's POV just cause it was needed in order to see if Kate's pining is a lost cause or not. It is actually a 4 day weekend so maybe I will write up a few more updates!! Please review….thanks!!


	4. Chapter 4

An: I'm soooo sorry that it has taken me so long to update. My dad was in a car accident so I hadn't really had time to write and even if I did, I wasn't really up for it and I'm sure the story would have suffered. So here is the next chapter and enjoy!

Chapter 4

(Beth POV)

Today is already an amazing day! I know this because when I opened my eyes this morning I saw a sleeping Kate and that left me with an indescribable feeling. I've never seen someone in such sweet peace before. I may be pushing my luck but that doesn't stop me from cautiously lifting my hand and tracing her face. I start out by harmlessly putting a blonde curl behind her ear. Gradually my hand slides down to her cheek and I can't stop myself from lightly caressing it. She makes a beautiful sound and scoots closer to me. This action only pushes me on. My betraying hand continues to explore her neck and the rest of her face when it finally lands on the spot I want it the most, her lips.

I lightly trace them and am flooded by the memories of our short kiss in John's truck. It was so soft, light, and tender. I'd give anything to kiss her again. We were so close the night before, I really wish Lori had better timing. It's probably for the best because Kate might have freaked out afterwards and that's added tension that we don't need. I come back to reality when I feel Kate snuggle closer to me. I look down at her and I can't help but fall in love with her all over again. I lean down and leave a lingering kiss on her head before carefully getting out of the bed. She grunts and hugs my pillow instead…too cute!

I watch her for a little while longer before I decide to take a shower. The reason I'm letting her sleep is because school got canceled today due to the weather. I found a whole new reason to love nature…not that I didn't already.

(Kate POV)

I wake up alone. My best guess is that Beth is downstairs talking to my mom. Those two really do spend too much time together. I chuckle as I get up to head to the bathroom to wash my face. I reach my bathroom and due to my sleepy state, I open the door without knocking. Sweet Jesus! Beth is way hotter without clothes on…Damn! Did I really just think that?

Beth is startled and grabs the towel. I quickly turn around. "Oh my god Beth…I am so unbelievably sorry!" I have my face buried in my hand and if I got any redder, I would be a tomato.

"Jeez Kate. If you wanted to see me naked all you had to do was ask." She's chuckling. Of course, leave it to Beth to be totally…Beth…at a time like this. She's still laughing and I can't bring myself to turn around or to say anything.

I make a quick decision. "Uh…I'll just um…see ya downstairs!" I didn't give her a chance to reply. I tore out of my room and ran into the kitchen where my mom was reading the paper.

She looks up, "Whoa Kate, where's the fire?"

Oh boy, what do I say to her? Do I tell her? That doesn't seem like a good idea because she walked in on…whatever was going on between me and Beth last night. I'm just gonna play it cool. Yeah, sounds like a plan!

I look at her as innocently as I can. "I don't know what you mean, mom."

She laughs and shakes her head, "Okay honey, whatever you say. I actually have a date with a nice respectable man…so no calling this one Skip. Got it?"

Hell I'd agree with anything to get out of this awkward situation. "Sure mom. I swear I won't call him Skip." I smile that innocent smile as added reassurance.

"Okay. I'm gonna go. Tell Beth I said bye and I'll see you girls later." She leans down and kisses me on the head before leaving.

Good! At least I dodged that bullet for now but I could tell by the look she gave me, that this conversation will be brought up later. Joy! I can't wait for that. Wait a minute! If mom left that means it's just me and Beth. Shit! I forgot that I ran to my mom in order to escape the awkwardness. Now that she's gone I have nowhere to run.

"Sorry sweetie, I had to put clothes on…I know how much you like me without them." Speak of the devil and let the torture begin!

(Beth POV)

I feel so much better after taking a COLD shower. As fate would have it, right when I step out of the shower Kate walks in the bathroom. She quickly turns around because she's embarrassed but I'm not. The only thing I need right now is another COLD shower. I hear her apologize as she swiftly turns around. I can hear both of our breathing pick up and I'm really turned on.

After a painfully long awkward silence Kate makes an excuse and books it out of the bathroom. I'm plagued with thoughts that are anything but innocent as I get dressed.

I walk into the kitchen just in time to see Lori close the door. Kate has her back turned to me but I can totally read her body language…she is soooo stressed! In typical me fashion, I have to make the situation bend to my favor.

"Sorry sweetie, I had to put clothes on…I know how much you like me without them." She suddenly goes extremely stiff. I love torturing her.

She turns around. "My mom went on a date with the latest catch. What do you want to do today." Way to change the subject Kate, but I'll go along with it.

"I don't know. Carrie and Heather are still out of town and they won't be back until next week. And with the weather the way it is, I don't really feel like going out and doing anything. Wanna stay in and watch movies and stuff?" In all honesty there are a million things I want to do with her today. Things that involve no clothing and excessive contact. Okay Beth, seriously! Mind needs to get out of the gutter. Sometimes I swear I'm the president of Gutter Town.

She smiles and my knees go weak. "Sure. That sounds fun."

We ended up having a total movie marathon. I'm not sure what time it was when we finally fell asleep. Kate fell asleep before me. We were in the middle of a movie when I looked down and she was hugging my stomach, sound asleep. I smiled and shut the TV off. Then I put my arm around her and covered us up with a blanket. I was asleep instantly and I couldn't help but think that this felt so right, perfect even.

Around midnight Lori finally let herself in the house. She was being serious when she said that this guy was different. He was the perfect gentleman and he actually treated her like she was special, instead of an easy lay.

She couldn't help but smile when she looked over at the couch. Beth and her daughter were snuggled up to one another, sound asleep, with smiles on their faces. Lori made a quick decision and walked into her room. She emerged a couple of minutes later with her camera. She took tons of pictures of the two and couldn't help but think that they made a perfect couple.

With how boy crazy Lori is a lot of people would think she would be against her daughter being gay. But to Lori, all that mattered was her daughters happiness and it had been clear since they moved that Beth made Kate happier than she had ever been. In that moment Lori decided that she would do whatever it took to make sure that Beth and her daughter ended up together!

An: Man I really love Lori in my story!! Lol!! So I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up cause of my dad but I do know that I have a million ideas for this story so it could be interesting! Talk to ya soon.


	5. Chapter 5

An: Wow I can't believe that it has taken me so long to update. I am really really sorry guys! I had a lot of stuff going on, like my dad's accident, graduation, and the senior trip. The good news is that I won't be going to school for a long time so I can dedicate more time to writing this story. I'm debating on bringing Scott into my story or letting Kate and Beth fight to get together another way. Right now I'm leaning towards keeping Scott OUT of this story but I'm not sure yet. Let me know what you guys think and I'll take your opinions into consideration. Anyways I'm done blabbering on…here is the next chapter. Enjoy!! (I know I did when I wrote it)

Chapter 5

(Lori POV)

I feel like a secret agent. I made sure I got up early this morning before either of the girls so that I could set my plans into motion. Phase One…call Grace, Beth's mom, and figure out what she thought about all of this. We went to the local café and I told her everything, including my plan. I was pleasantly surprised that she too wanted Kate and Beth together. Since we were now on the same team we figured it was time to set step one into motion. When I got home the girls were awake and eating breakfast.

"Hey girls. How did you sleep last night? You know I sometimes find that couch uncomfortable." I say while smirking at them.

They both blush and mutter fine. Is it mean that I love to torture them? Nah, I don't think so. What am I doing? I am on a very strict schedule with Operation: Keth…no Bate…no Kabeth? Huh I'll figure it out later. Grace should be calling any minute now to give Beth some fake excuse as to why she has to stay with us for a while longer. Brilliant, huh? Well, I do what I can. The phone begins to ring…perfect!

"Hello? Sure just a minute. Beth, it's your mom." I hand her the phone and she shares a short conversation with her before she hands me back the phone.

"She wants to talk to you." I take it and pretend to be surprised and go along with everything before I hang up.

"Beth, since your parents are going out of town for business your mother thinks it would be a good idea if you stayed here and I agree. So how about you two go to your house so you can get some more clothes and then spend the day outside of the house…go and do something fun?" I am trying so hard not to laugh or smile at the whole situation.

She smiles at me with a mix of total happiness and also uneasiness…heh good, she must be nervous about living with Kate that long. Kate gives me the exact same expression…even better!

"Okay. Kate, are you ready to go?" She smiles at her with a look of adoration. Kate doesn't notice, sometimes I can't believe how naïve that girl is. Kate smiles and nods then both the girls leave.

Once they are gone it's time to set Phase Two into motion…..call Heather and Carrie. Since they were on their way back home from their short vacation it was easy to get a hold of them. Once again, I explained everything to both of the girls and they told me that they had been trying to get Beth and Kate together for awhile now. They agreed to join our team. YES!! It will be nice to have two spies on the inside. Now that I've got that all figured out, I need to go and ponder some new ideas on how to get them together.

(Beth POV)

Kate's mom is acting really strange. First she made a crack about us sleeping together on the couch but the way she said it really shocked me. I am a master when it comes to plans and I can definitely tell that Lori is planning something. Then, I discovered that my parents are going out of town and I am gonna have to stay with Kate. When I found out I was extremely happy but then I was hit with uneasiness because I don't know if I can be around Kate that long without slipping up.

Then, when we went to get my clothes my mom was acting weird. There is definitely something fishy going on around here. After we get my clothes Kate and I decide that it would be fun to go play laser tag. Little did she know that I have a plan that shouldn't compromise anything if I play it out correctly.

We are getting geared up and I can hardly contain my excitement. "Beth, are you okay? You seem a little…different." Kate is looking at me with that cute confused look that she has and I can hardly keep my train of thought…god, I'm turning into a love sick puppy.

"Yeah, I'm just excited…you know how I love laser tag." I laugh it off and she looks at me with disbelief but lets it go regardless.

There are a lot of other people playing with us. That should make my plan go a lot smoother.

We enter in the course and go our separate ways. I am stalking through the dark, taking out people as I go along. Finally I spot Kate, this is the moment I've been waiting for. I sneak up behind her in the dark and shoot out both her lights and mine. The minute everything goes dark I turn her around and crash my lips with hers. She moans at the contact…I guess she feels the sparks like I do. I hear both of our suits begin to power up so I make a quick exit before they light up. Once I'm in a corner by myself I breath a sigh of relief and put my hand up to my lips. I really kissed Kate and better yet, Kate kissed me back.

(Kate POV)

Whoa!! That all happened really fast. I was minding my own business, looking for people to shoot, when all of a sudden both mine and someone else's suit goes off, leaving us in complete darkness. In the next moment, I am whipped around and then I feel someone's lips forcefully collide with my own. I couldn't help but moan at the contact because it sent full shock waves through my entire body. I haven't felt like this since Beth kissed me in John's truck. Once our suits started to power and light back up they vanished, as if they were never there at all. I knew they were though because the of the burning sensation on my lips was proof. Gosh, what is happening to me…letting an unknown person kiss me, and even worse I kissed back. I don't know what's happening to me but I want them to do it again. What is wrong with me? I need to get a hold of myself and get back to neutral. For some strange reason my heart is telling me that it was Beth, but my head disagrees. Is it bad that I wish that the mystery person is Beth. That's a funny thought, Beth liking me. Only in my dreams…every night!

AN: Okay so before I forget, I should tell you guys that I don't use a beta and I don't proof read an awful lot, so any and all mistakes are my fault and I apologize!! This chapter is shorter than my others, but it is more juicy. So sorry for the shortness and for it taking me so long to get this up. Thanks for reading and review!! Oh, and I want your opinions' on 2 things…if I should bring in Scott and what should the Kate/Beth shipper name be? (Keth, Bate, Kabeth, or throw out some suggestions)


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I'm so so so sorry that it's been so long since I updated. I could give you excuses but it really doesn't make any difference. I made this chapter longer than any of my other ones in hopes that you will all forgive me. Thanks and I'm sorry.

(No POV)

Believe it or not, things really hadn't progressed since the magical kiss during laser tag. In fact, the lovesick pinning between the two had only increased. The easiest thing that Lori, Heather, or Carrie could do would be to tell Kate and Beth about their mutual feelings, but they all agreed that they shouldn't interfere in that aspect. They were all convinced that they could get the two together without having to flat out tell them.

It's finally the end of the school year, all of the girls are getting ready for their semester tests on Monday. They only wished that they were seniors and would be graduating soon, but they are only juniors…too bad. John was graduating this year and all of the girls were thrilled. As far as they were concerned it was good riddance. Carrie and Kate decided that since they were the smarter of the four, they should split up and each study with one of the other girls. Carrie took Heather right away so that left Kate and Beth to study for their exams.

(Kate POV)

I can do this! I am bound and determined to help Beth pass all of her exams with flying colors. I have all weekend to help her learn the material. Studying really isn't hard, you just have to find a way to connect the material with something that interests you. My only worry is that I might not be able to connect with the thing that interests Beth the most…

(Beth POV)

So Kate is my tutor…could my luck be any better? She says that the key to studying is to find something that interests me and then connect it to the material. Oh Kate, I could tell you a lot of things that would interest me but they would all involve you and less clothing. Wait a minute, maybe I could work this whole thing to my advantage.

If you couldn't tell, I've become a lot braver and way more confident since the kiss. Ever since we kissed, one of my dreams turned out to be true…her body reacts to me whether she likes it or not. Since then, I've noticed a lot of things that I missed before. For example, if I innocently brush up against her, she shivers. Don't get me wrong, my body reacts to her all the time, but I usually don't have to worry about it because she is so innocent and naïve.

One of the great things about our friendship is that we are both extremely touchy-feely people. So it's not out of the ordinary if I touch her or lean on her and same thing for her. I've been touching her a lot more lately but she doesn't seem to notice…I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing.

(Carrie POV)

I am so smart…probably too smart for my own good. I was the one that suggested that we divide the girls up for studying. Kate and Beth don't know that Heather and I had studied a long time ago and we both know the material. Haha that leaves us with more time to spy on the two. I got some new gadgets recently and I'm super excited to use them.

"Heather, are you ready for this?" I ask her excitedly.

She throws her hair over her shoulder, "Psh of course…I was born ready."

I roll my eyes because she is so…Heather. I go to my closet and pull out the box with all of my equipment. I dump it on the floor in front of us and I laugh at Heather's shocked expression.

"Damn girl, compared to this…your boob-cam is sooo last year." She is still amazed while I separate it into different piles. She raises her eyebrows and laughs while I do this. I stop and look at her, "What?" She just laughs harder and finally says, "Did you really categorize your spy equipment."

I shoot her a glare and say, "There's nothing wrong with being organized. Just let it go Heather, we have more important things to worry about."

(Heather POV)

Wow I'm still laughin about that one…I mean I know how Carrie is but I think she just out-Carried herself.

"Okay, so the first thing is the hidden camera." She smiles brightly at me. I think for a minute, "But how are we gonna get that in Kate's room without her knowing it?" Her smile falls a little and she thinks, "I forgot that part…I've got it, we're gonna go over there and sneak into her room."

My only thought is that this could end very badly, but what the hell…no matter what it will be fun and I love adventure. I smile at her evilly and say, "Let's do it!" We high-five each other and then begin to put on the spy outfits.

Yes, you heard me right, spy outfits. They consist of black tights, ugly black shoes, a black turtleneck, a black beanie, and finally we put some black war paint on our faces. We could totally be the next James Bonds…no wait…Jane Bonds, YEAH!!

(No POV)

Carrie and Heather quietly pull up to Kate's house. They make sure that they park a couple blocks down the road. They kill the engine and quietly close the car doors. Anyone watching would have found the scene in front of them hilarious, the girls were zigzagging, running, and crawling between various trees before finally flattening against the side of Kate's house.

They gave each other a nod and ran for the tree outside of Kate's window. They start climbing up the tree to see if the girls are in Kate's room or not. Luck was not in their favor tonight because the girls were studying and laughing. They jump down from the tree.

Carrie looks at Heather and says, "Okay, I need you to create a distraction that causes them to come outside while I set up the camera in Kate's room."

Heather sends Carrie a panicked look before saying, "What kind of distraction? What should I do?"

Carrie rolls her eyes at Heather before saying sarcastically, "Gee I don't know, maybe you should run around naked and try to get their attention…after all they do bat for the other team."

Heather glares at her and says, "Strip…seriously? Gah Carrie I'm not Beth…she's the slut." Both girls bust out laughing before splitting up.

(Beth POV)

We actually haven't gotten much studying done because of the constant laughing. Well, that and the fact that I can't stop staring at her.

"So Tutor Girl, how much material did we learn this semester?" I'm almost afraid of the answer she's gonna give me.

She stops and looks at me, "Tutor Girl? Seriously? You've been watching way too much One Tree Hill."

There is no such thing. I give her a shocked look, "Oh please, you know you love OTH just as much as I do."

She smiles at me, "Well duh, it is the best show ever!"

We both laugh for a while before I decide to kick it up a notch. "K. Spencer, hoes over bros?" I laugh while putting out my fist.

She rolls her eyes and pounds my fist, "Hoes over bros. But first I'm Haley, now I'm Peyton? Who am I gonna be next? Lucas?"

I simply smirk and say, "Lucas, huh? Well, do you want to be my Broody?" I'm flirting with her big time right now.

She flashes me a grin, "Only if you'll be my Pretty Girl." Wow, major flirt points for her. I can only nod because she's got me hypnotized. You don't know how much I want that, Kate.

We sit in a comfortable silence until she breaks it, "Oh and I find it funny that you stayed Brooke in all of our OTH comparisons.

I fake shock with her, "Of course I stayed Brooke, she is hot, sexy, and amazing."

Kate raises an eyebrow, "You only say that about Brooke because you look just like Sophia Bush." Oh, busted! I smile guiltily at her before sheepishly nodding.

I don't know how we got so far off track. We've been heavily discussing OTH for the last 30 minutes and studying is the farthest thing on our minds. She stops mid sentence when we both hear a tortured noise coming from outside…it sounds like a dying cat.

(Heather POV)

"Meow," I say for the sixth time. I didn't have any better ideas, which is why I am currently hiding in Kate's backyard making cat noises like an idiot. I hear the back door open and I am praying that Carrie is setting up the camera. How long did she say it would take? Oh right, she left that minor detail out! Oh shit, they're searching the yard. I remain as quiet as possible.

"Maybe it came from your neighbors yard." Beth points out.

Kate thinks for a minute, "It could have but that cat sounded like it was in agony. We should try and find it so that we can make sure it's okay. I know how you are Beth, if there's even the slightest thought that this animal is hurt, it'll bother you all night."

Aww, that's so cute. Maybe these two really do belong together. They keep up this charade of looking while I casually change my hiding place every so often. I can't help but notice they way they look at one another when they think the other isn't looking. These two really are helplessly and head over heals in LOVE!!!

All of a sudden, Kate's phone starts going off in her bedroom. The girls both turn to leave and I can only hope that it was Carrie that sent them the text. Once they are in the house I run to the tree by Kate's window. Uh oh….no sign of Carrie. I start to climb the tree and peek inside Kate's window. The girls are back in Kate's room but nothing seems to be out of the ordinary.

I get a text from Carrie…it says, "I'M IN THE CLOSET OMG THIS IS SO SCARY!!!! DO SOMETHING!!!" I continue to brainstorm, not quite sure what I should do.

(Carrie POV)

Oh no. What do I do? Think Carrie, think. I just sent Heather a text, I hope she can get me out of this jam. While I'm thinking I hear Kate suggest that they go and get something to eat. Thank you Lord, maybe luck is on our side today.

They leave the room and I bolt for the window. I'm in the process of climbing down the tree when I accidentally hit Heather. Why is she in the tree? Anyways the force causes us both to fall out onto the ground. Wow that actually didn't hurt that bad. Why was my landing so soft?

"Ugh. Carrie get off me. We so need to be getting paid for this." Oh shit, I landed right on Heather…poor girl. I scramble off of her and we hobble back to the car.

Once we arrive in my room I set up the monitors and work on getting the feed from the hidden camera. I smile at her, "Mission accomplished."

She smiles back, "The secret service should totally hire us." We're still waiting for it to work. That's funny…it's never taken this long before. Wait, something is definitely wrong here.

I groan loudly, "If they did hire us, we would so be fired. I forgot to turn the damn thing on."

She shoots a glare at me. Wow, if looks could kill, I would so be six feet under. "Maybe we weren't meant to interfere after all."

I raise my eyebrow, "Oh please, this is just a case of bad luck. We can figure out a new plan after we take these tests on Monday."

She laughs, "Sounds good to me. So, do ya wanna rent a movie?"

I think for a minute, "Sure, why not? It's not like we can spy on anyone tonight anyways."

AN: So if you couldn't tell…I'm a major One Tree Hill fan and I had to incorporate it somehow. Sorry again for it being so long since I updated. Comment and review. Until next time.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: I'm really really sorry but college and writer's block just don't mix lol. I'm not exactly sure of my direction anymore. I'm kind of just letting my characters tell the story…off the top of my head…it just feels right.

Chapter 7

(Beth POV)

I want her. I want her more and more everyday. I want her so much that it's killing me. I think I'm starting to slip…I don't know how much longer I can pretend. My world has lost it's color and food has lost it's taste. She's my world and she doesn't even know it. I can't do this anymore…I have to tell her.

(Kate POV)

Beth's been acting very strange lately but she won't tell me what's wrong. I think she's trying to distance herself from me, physically and emotionally. I'm not going to let it happen…can't she see that the more she pushes me away, the tighter I hold on. I'm so pathetically in love with her that I feel like I'm stuck in some sappy soap opera. I think I'm losing Beth…I should tell her the truth even though it could easily end our friendship. But if I'm going to lose her regardless, I would rather she know the truth.

(Beth POV)

I can do this. She's looking at me like she wants to tell me something but I have to get this out before she says anything.

"Kate, can I ask you something?" Wait, where am I going with this.

"Yeah. What's up?" She's giving me a curious yet confused look.

"Um…What would you think if Brooke and Peyton became a couple." What? Where did that come from? Oh well, thank god for One Tree Hill maybe it can help me out with this one.

She gives me a confused smile, "Actually, I think they'd make a great couple. I mean they're the closest best friends I've ever seen in my life and they understand each other like no one else can. I think Breyton could be the next Naley."

Wow…didn't expect that one but that's amazing. Kate and I are just like Peyton and Brooke. "I agree. I believe their love is the stuff of legends." Just like ours.

She's smiling at me and I'm once again captivated. I can't, nor do I want to, stop myself from leaning towards her. She looks shocked but she's not moving away. "Kate, I'm about to do something very stupid so if you don't want me to you better move now."

She surprises me by moving forward and connecting our lips. It starts off slow and unsure but soon turns passionate. I run my tongue over her bottom lip asking for permission which she quickly grants. A bolt of electricity shoots through both of us as soon as our tongues clash. She moans and it drives me over the edge. Her hands grab onto my hips and she quickly tugs me towards her so I end up straddling her. One of my hands is cradling her face while the other is lost in her blonde curls.

She breaks the kiss for much needed oxygen but I trail my kisses to her neck. I find her pulse point and start to suck on it. She throws her head back and a throaty moan escapes her mouth. I pull away completely when I feel her hands tracing my stomach. We're both breathing heavily and we rest our heads against one another.

"Wow." That's all I can say at this point…my brain is absolute mush.

"Yeah…wow." I don't think her brain is working either.

"I'm in love with you, Kate Spencer." I said it. I've never been so scared in my entire life.

She smiles softly, "I'm in love with you too, Beth."

(Kate POV)

Holy crap, this is a lot to take in. First, Beth comes in all nervous and asks me about Brooke and Peyton being a couple. That one was out of left field but oh well it all worked out in the end because when I told her that they belong together I was also talking about us. We both know that we are exactly like Brooke and Peyton. Then my dreams came true when she leaned in to kiss me. I was so shocked at first that I didn't know what to do. Then she told me I should move if I didn't want it. Yeah right, that was the only thing I did want so I leaned in the rest of the way and kissed her. The kiss was amazing…the best kiss I've ever had and I couldn't stop myself from moaning a couple times. It got a little out of control which surprisingly, was mainly my fault…oh well.

When Beth told me she was in love with me, it was the happiest moment of my life. I couldn't stop from smiling before quickly telling her the same. I can't believe that we are actually in love with each other. I wonder how Carrie, Heather, and our parents are gonna take it. Oh well, I don't care. Beth and I are together now, that's all that matters.

AN: I promise this was real…not a dream  Sorry about the length….short but very juicy lol. I haven't decided if I want to end it in the next chapter or continue on. If I stop it now then there are so many possibilities. I could write a sequel or a whole new fic. Or I could start my Brooke and Peyton one….hmm. What do you guys think? REVIEW Please!!


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Wow! It has been FOREVER since I last updated this fic. I'm really sorry about that! I've been distracted with my Breyton fic and I'm even bad about updating that one. This is going to be the final chapter of I Want You To Want Me.

ANOTHER AN: There is a sex scene in this. I know some of you are thinking, FINALLY but if that kind of thing bothers you then you can skip it. This is my first time ever writing a sex scene, so take it easy on me. It's probably rated M, but I don't want to change the rating of my whole story.

Chapter 8

(No POV)

Lori, Heather, and Carrie are all gathered around the kitchen table for an "emergency meeting."

Lori clears her throat, "I have asked you all over here to decide what our next move should be."

"First off, where are Kate and Beth?" Carrie asks, always being the sensible one.

"They're upstairs playing Guitar Hero or Rock Band or whatever the hell it is." She waves her hand dismissively.

"I think we should do some kinda intervention. Ya know? Make them own up to their feelings." Heather suggests while messing with her cell phone.

"Heather, that's pretty genius. Lori, do you think it will work?" Carrie says while typing everything that's been discussed during the meeting.

"Well, it about has to. We don't really have another choice. I mean, I'm all out of plans and I think if we just spell it out for them, maybe they'll get the hint. Agreed?" Lori asks while sticking her hand in the middle of them.

The other two girls role their eyes but put their hands in regardless.

"Agreed." They both say.

They all throw their hands up in their air for good measure. If anyone would have walked in at that moment, it would have looked ridiculous. Unluckily for them, Kate and Beth chose that exact moment to walk into the kitchen.

(WARNING: Sex Scene…_Cue Marvin Gaye's, "Let's Get It On" (just kidding…kind of)_

Without breaking the kiss, Kate starts to back up, pulling Beth towards the bed. When the back of her knees hit the mattress she falls back, bringing the brunette down on top of her. Beth quickly adjusts herself to a more comfortable position.

Beth starts to trail kisses from the corner of the blonde's mouth, down to her neck. She begins to suck on Kate's pulse point, making sure that she leaves a mark.

"Mmm Beth," Kate moaned as Beth's hand glided up her shirt. Kate leaned forward and discarded her shirt. Beth's eyes lustfully raked over the other girl's body. She pushed Kate back down and latched onto her collar bone while her hands softly kneaded Kate's breasts. Kate groaned and rolled her hips into the brunette's.

Beth hissed and thrust hard against the blonde in response. Kate groaned at the contact. Beth kissed down Kate's body, stopping to lick her belly button. She continued lower and looked up at the blonde as she lightly skimmed her tongue above the girl's pants. Kate's eyes fluttered shut and her mouth dropped open, causing a new rush of wetness between the brunette's legs. Beth hastily unbuttoned and dragged Kate's jeans down her body.

Beth mentally moaned at the sight of Kate in the matching red bra and boy shorts set that was originally bought to tease John. Kate leaned forward and pealed the brunette's shirt over her head. Beth realized that it would be pretty much impossible for the blonde to get her pants off in this position, so she quickly took them off herself. Kate stared at Beth's body, clad in a matching black lace bra and panty set, with a look of pure hunger.

Beth crawled back on top of Kate, "You are so beautiful." The blonde capturing her lips in a heated kiss. Kate opened her mouth and their tongues fought for dominance. The blonde snaked her hand up Beth's back and quickly unclasped her bra. Kate broke the kiss long enough to toss the brunette's bra onto the floor. The brunette gave her a surprised smirk before sliding her hand behind Kate and doing the same. The blonde gave a shy smile before leaning up, allowing Beth to pull it off of her.

Beth trailed her kisses down, pausing to lick the mark on the other girl's neck, that she had left earlier. Kate made a noise in the back of her throat, urging the other girl on. The brunette continued down and left light butterfly kisses around Kate's breast. The blonde's breathing picked up and she rolled her hips into Beth's to inform her that she didn't want to be teased. The brunette groaned at the contact and seemed to get the message because she captured the blonde's nipple in her mouth roughly. Kate released a loud moan and reached between their bodies to softly grope the brunette. Beth groaned and grinded into the blonde.

Beth pulled back long enough to slide her hands to Kate's boy shorts. She lifted her eyes to the blonde's, silently asking if it was okay. The blonde nodded and lifted her hips, helping the brunette slide them off. Beth's underwear were also thrown to the floor, which had a considerably large amount of clothing littering it.

Both of their hands found and softly teased one another. "I love you," Kate whispered with so much emotion that it made Beth's eyes water. "I love you too," Beth said back with just as much emotion.

They entered each other at the same time, both at a whole new level of bliss. They began to move faster, matching each other's pace. Their lips crashed together and they roughly started circling each other's clits. They were building, reaching, and clawing for something that they knew only the other girl could give. They both stiffened, then their orgasms washing over them in waves. They tightly clung to each other, whispering each others names.

"Holy shit! That was amazing." Beth panted out, trying to get her breathing under control.

Kate furiously nodded, "I was thinking the same thing."

The girls curled up together and fell into a blissful sleep, finally at peace.

(A few hours later)

Beth and Kate walk into the kitchen, their hands entwined, fully prepared to tell everyone that they were together. What they didn't expect to see was Lori, Carrie, and Heather all throwing their hands in the air like idiots.

"What are you guys doing?" Kate asked while trying to keep from laughing. It was a failed attempt when Beth snickered, sending both the girls into a fit of laughter.

Heather and Carrie both shot them evil glares. In all of this commotion, the three meddlers failed to notice the two had their hands intertwined.

"Anyways, Beth and I have something to tell you. We're together." Beth shot Kate a huge smile.

"Oh for the love of all that is holy! Girls, the mission is off." Lori yelled out while throwing her hands in air.

"It's about damn time you two! Can I get back to my social life now?" Heather said while rolling her eyes.

"I'm glad you two finally see it our way." Carrie beamed while closing her laptop and packing up her stuff.

"Wait, what do you mean mission? What in the hell is going on here?" Beth asked, thoroughly confused.

"Oh please, we've been plotting to get you two together for forever. Like when Beth stayed with us, that was part of the plan. I got your mom in on our mission as well." Lori stated with pride.

"Yeah, and the cat noise and hidden camera, that was all Carrie and I." Heather stated.

"Hidden camera? And Beth's mom knows? Jeez, did everyone except us know that we liked each other?" Kate questioned.

"Of course! You guys just needed a push in the right direction and we were all happy to be that forceful shove." Carrie stated as if it were obvious.

"Well, we're glad you're together, but Carrie and I should probably take off." Heather smiled.

"Absolutely. See you guys at school." Carrie said while waving.

With that, both girls walked out the door, bickering about who originally said Kate and Beth belonged together.

"On that note, I'm going to run upstairs to my room and call your mom, Beth. Have fun girls." Lori said while bolting out of the room, taking the stairs two at a time.

Beth turned to Kate, wrapping her arms around her, "Well, that was definitely a surprise."

Kate softly rested her forehead against Beth's, "Yeah, but could we expect much more from them." The girls softly kissed each other.

Kate broke the kiss, her face suddenly turning pale, "What did Heather mean when she said hidden camera?"

THE END

AN: Whew, it's done! Gotta love happy endings. Thank you guys soooooo much for reading and reviewing! Hopefully, I'll hear from you all when I write a new story! Bye for now.


End file.
